One Stormy Night
by LittleK3
Summary: Little America becomes scared on a stormy night, and England comes to the rescue with an old lullaby.


One Stormy Night

**A/N: HEY! LittleK3 is back! Been a while since I posted something, so I thought I would waste valuable hours of sleep to give you all a story! This is a songfic because I found an amazing song and it had seemed like a good one to use in a story. This is just a father/son thing between England and little America. I should be posting more stories for Hetalia, but I have to rewrite one of them because I lost it! I'm so sad. Anyways, enough of me dwelling in my depression, on with the story!**

**Song: _Lullaby for a Stormy Night_ by Vienna Teng**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Hetalia or _Lullaby for a Stormy Night_, except for the copy I technically own on my ipod.**

Arthur was just finishing up his paper work on a stormy night, and was looking forward to going to his room and getting to bed. As he placed the last of the documents in a drawer, a huge clap of thunder exploded over his head. Looking up, startled, the country brushed it off and began to make his way to the foyer where he would then proceed to his room.

As he neared the top of the steps, Arthur heard a slight whimpering coming from a room down the hall. He began to speed up as he realized it was coming from America's room, and opened the door to find a shaking lump underneath the sheets. Slowly, the older country walked over to the young child, a began to coax him out of his hiding place.

"America," England said, "are you alright? Come out please." He sat down on the edge of the bed, and put a hand on America's shoulder.

Timidly, the little country crawled out, eyes large and face streaked with tears. At that moment, a large bolt of lightning lit up the sky, followed by a clap of thunder directly overhead. America jumped into England's arms and clutched his shirt. The older of the two felt a wet spot begin to form on his shirt as the scared child began to cry more.

England carefully pried America's fingers off his shirt, and held the child in his lap. The rain pounded on the window across the room. "America," he said, turning said child's head to look him in the eye, "what's wrong?"

America opened his mouth to speak, but the thunder began again, and he squeaked in fear and grabbed onto England, almost crushing him with his strength. Once again, the older country had to get America to let go before he could answer.

"I-i-it's the t-t-thunder. I-i-it's scary." he answered, looking down.

England chuckled at America, and started thinking of ways to calm him. England turned America around so he was facing the window, rubbed his back, and began singing an old lullaby his older brothers sang to him when he was scared of thunderstorms.

"_L__ittle child, be not afraid th__ough__ rain pounds harsh against the glass, like an unwanted stranger, there is no dange__r, __I am here tonight." _As England finished the first verse, America was still crying, but shaking less. He went into the second.

_ "L__ittle child, be not afraid though thunder explodes and lightning flash, illuminates your tear-stained face I am here tonight. __A__nd someday you'll know that nature is so, the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land, __o__n forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
__in the mornin__g."_America was now relaxing in England's arms, and starring out the window, eyes still filled with slight fear. England began more of the song.

_ "__L__ittle child, be not afraid though storm clouds mask your beloved moon and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams I am here tonight. __L__ittle child, be not afraid though wind makes creatures of our trees and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand and I am here tonight. __A__nd someday you'll know that nature is so, the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land, __o__n forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the mornin__g. __F__or you know, once even I was a little child, and I was afraid, but a gentle someone always came, to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears, and to give a kiss goodnight." _While singing this line, England thought back to his own brothers who used to hold him when he was a child and sing him to sleep. A single tear rolled down his face as he reminisced his past-the joys, fears, happiness, and sadness. His voice never faltered as he started the final verse.

_ "Well now I am grown, and these years have shown that rain's a part of how life goes, but it's dark and it's late, so I'll hold you and wait 'til your frightened eyes do close. And I hope that you'll know you'll know that nature is so, the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning...everything's fine in the morning, the rain'll be gone in the morning, but I'll still be here in the morning."_

England looked down as he finished the song, and found America sleeping peacefully in his lap. He planted a kiss on the child's forehead, and tucked him in. As he turned to leave towards the door, he felt two small hands grasp his shirt tail and a meek voice say "Don't go." England looked down to see America looking at him with wide eyes.

"I'll be right back." England said, smiling, and gave the child another kiss on the cheek.

"Okay."

England walked out a went to his room, where he changed into his bed clothes, and made his way back to the young colony's room. America looked up expectantly as his big brother walked in and lied down next to him. America snuggled into the Englishman's warm embrace, and soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

England glanced down at the child, now sleeping in his arms, and smiled. A bright flash of lightning lit up the room, showing his little brother's innocent face, which he knew would not be this innocent forever. England spent the next few minutes watching the rain on the window, and soon, fell into his own, well deserved rest, arms around America.

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed the story! Please R&R! **


End file.
